pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Appendix:Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen Walkthrough/Part 6
Rock Tunnel Rock Tunnel, 1F Rock Tunnel B1F FRLG.png Rock Tunnel, B1F }} Rock Tunnel is treacherous. When you first enter, it will be pitch black, so use a Pokémon that knows . It will instantly light up the whole cave. If you picked or , you should have no trouble getting through. Players that picked might have a little bit of a tricky time. and s are very common here, along with . From the start, head all the way right to pick up a . Head down, and defeat the . |} Once that is done, take the ladder down. Go down and left and battle the next PokéManiac. |} Go all the way left and pick up the . Head up and beat the . |} Keep heading up and fight the PokéManiac. |} From there, head up and you can find a . |} To the right of him and up is another Hiker. |} Head left from him and take the ladder up. There are three more Hikers in this next area. Right by the next Hiker is an . |} Defeat all of them, then head down the ladder. In the next area, go left to find another Picnicker. South of her is a who acts as a Move Tutor, who will teach one of your Pokémon . Directly above the Picnicker is a and another Hiker. North of the Picnicker is a . Above the Hiker is a PokéManiac. Take the ladder. Here you'll see two Picnickers. |} Past them and up is a . Head south and left to fight one last Picnicker. Directly south of her is the exit. Route 10 (South) Once you're finally out of Rock Tunnel, you'll see two more trainers. Battle them if you want. |} |} On the right side of the cave, you'll see a slightly raised patch of land in the grass. There is a hidden there. If you can't see it, use your . Down from the ledge are two more trainers. |} |} Defeat them, then head down to Lavender Town. Lavender Town This city is most well-known for the Pokémon Tower, a place where deceased Pokémon are laid to rest. You won't be able to get all the way through it without a certain , but I'll be going through it in the next section, once the item has been obtained. The Poké Mart has a few more items that you previously did not have, namely: s and s. Inside the Pokémon Center is a girl who comments on a 's mother, who was killed while trying to escape from Team Rocket. The man next to the nurse will comment that Team Rocket will do anything for money. The house directly south of the Pokémon Center is the Volunteer Pokémon House. The people inside all wonder about the whereabouts of its caretaker, Mr. Fuji. South of this house are two more houses. The one on the right is where the Name Rater lives. He will allow you to nickname any of your Pokémon. However, the ones you got from trades, including the in-game trades you previously encountered, he will not allow you to nickname. Once done here, head left onto . Route 8 There are several trainers here as well as some grass blocked off by table trees. |} |} |} |} |} |} Keep heading left, through all the trainers. Some are optional, some are not. If you know still, you can get into the grass to find some rare Pokémon like / . Underground Path You still can't go through the gate to Saffron City, so head north to the house where the Underground Path is to Celadon City. There are some hidden items here, so use your . When you come out, you'll be on . Route 7 is a very small route with a single field of grass. The wild Pokémon here are generally the same as on . Head west to Celadon City. Category:Walkthrough Category:Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen